BEST SERVED FROZEN
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Ada makanan yang paling enak disajikan panas-panas. Tapi menurut Jamie, yang paling lezat adalah yang disajikan dingin. Beku kalau perlu. Termasuk Jack? Adult!JamiexJack. Slight BunnyxJack. Shonen-Ai.


**BEST SERVED FROZEN**

**Disclamer : **Rise of The Guardians by Dreamworks

**Pairing : **Adult!JamiexJack, slight BunnyxJack

**Genre :** Shonen-ai, fluff

**Ada makanan yang paling enak disajikan panas-panas. Tapi menurut Jamie, yang paling lezat adalah yang disajikan dingin. Beku kalau perlu. Termasuk Jack?**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan orang-orang mulai menyebut Jack Frost sebagai roh salju yang sangat jahil. Dialah yang membuat bunga-bunga es yang dapat kau lihat di teralis jendela. Dan orang-orang tua sering mengingatkan anaknya untuk tidak bermain salju terlalu lama, supaya tidak diculik Jack Frost.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak aku mengetahui seperti apa Jack Frost itu. Sepuluh tahun sejak dia menjadi guardian. Sepuluh tahun sejak pertempuran yang bagai mimpi itu. Tapi itu tentu saja bukan mimpi! Aku masih bisa melihat Jack. Dan bunga-bunga es (terkadang meleleh jadi air kalau cuacanya cukup hangat) yang hadir di jendelaku setiap pagi merupakan bukti yang cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia selalu datang tiap malam.

Dan sepuluh tahun juga sejak dia mulai sibuk dan semakin sibuk.

Bahkan dia kini hanya membuat bunga-bunga es itu sebulan sekali! Dan yang paling keterlaluan, sudah hampir 3 bulan dia tak tampak lagi.

Aku tahu Jack tidak bisa berada di Pennsylvania setiap waktu… Maksudku, dia adalah seorang roh kan? Dia bebas pergi ke mana saja dan melakukan apa saja. Ditambah lagi dia adalah seorang guardian, yang tugasnya menjaga anak-anak. Dan aku jelas sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas ke kedua tanganku. Walaupun sudah memakai sarung tangan, udaranya tetap saja dingin.

Aku bersandar pada jendela yang sekarang tingginya sudah sama denganku.

Jack selalu mengomentari tinggi badanku yang menurutnya "tidak normal". Hei, bukan salahku, kan, karena bertumbuh terlalu cepat? Dia saja yang iri karena tidak bisa tumbuh lagi. Seharusnya umur kami sama, kan? Yah, tidak juga sih, mengingat umurnya sudah mencapai 7 generasi. Tapi dia tida ada dewasa-dewasanya sama sekali.

Lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar ketukan di jendela.

"Hah? Oh-"

Aku cepat-cepat membukanya begitu melihat jendela itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi ornamen es.

Akhirnya dia datang juga!

"Oh, Hei, Jack! Sudah lama kau tidak-"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika aku melihat seseorang di belakangnya.

Bukan seseorang, sih. Lebih tepatnya seekor. Seekor kelinci. Yang tidak imut.

"Heeei, Jamie!" Jack menyeringai, dengan lincah meluncur ke arahku, tangannya yang sedingin es mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku mengernyit. Aku sudah terlalu tinggi dan besar untuk diacak-acak rambutnya! Walaupun Jack sudah lebih pendek dariku, tapi dia tetap bisa menyentuh kepalaku –bisa terbang itu sangat curang-, "Hai Jack, Hai Bunny, tumben kau mampir ke sini?"

Kontras dengan wajah cerah Jack, Wajah Bunny seperti orang terkena sembelit.

"Tanyakan pada teman es-mu itu!" Alisnya yang tebal mengernyit, "Dia membuat jadwal paskah tahun ini benar-benar berantakan!"

Aku menoleh pada Jack, yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum nakal, "Kau berbuat apa lagi?" Aku menghela napas. Guardian atau tidak, kelakuan Jack masih tetap urakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Cengiran Jack malah melebar, "Tidak ada! Jamie, kalau kau menghela napas seperti, kau bisa jadi cemberut dan membosankan seperti Bunny!"

Bunny menahan diri untuk tidak melempar bumerang-nya karena dia sedang di rumah orang lain.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku sampai paskah nanti!" Bunny menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahku! Lagipula, aku sudah janji kalau aku akan menemani Jamie musim ini~" Jack tertawa dan meluncur mengitariku.

Aku memandangi dua makhluk yang sangat kontras itu dengan pasrah, "Makanya, memangnya apa yang terjad-"

Lidahku nyaris tergigit sewaktu tiba-tiba tanah di bawahku luruh menjadi sebuah terowongan.

Dan percayalah, lubang kelinci bukan sarana transpotasi yang menyenangkan.

Alice in Wonderland pastilah orang gila karena mau-mau saja melompat ke lubang hanya untuk mengejar kelinci.

Jack menciptakan bunga es yang halus di tempat pendaratanku. Tapi tetap saja sedikit sakit.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat ketika pandanganku mulai focus adalah pemandangan serba putih.

"Ehh…"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku masuk ke daerah Bunny, karena itulah aku tahu bahwa daerah Bunny seharusnya tidak tertutup es seperti ini.

"Jack….," Aku menoleh pada Jack yang bersiul tanpa dosa.

"Jack!"

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Kalau minta maaf cukup, apa gunanya hukum!" bentak Bunny kalap.

"Hei, hei, aku Cuma mau membantu! Kupikir ide bagus kalau aku membuat seluncuran es supaya telur-telurmu itu bisa meluncur lebih cepat ke danau cat atau bunga penyemprot!"

Aku melirik kearah sungai dan danau cat yang sudah membeku. Bisa dibilang cat beku itu membuat kilauan yang sangat indah. Dan bunga-bunga penyemprot yang malang itu mengalami nasib yang sama.

"Tapi kenapa kau membekukan semuanya!" Bunny berteriak nyaris histeris.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja!" Balas Jack dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Cepat lelehkan es-es sialan ini! Paskah tinggal besok, kau tahu!"

"Es-nya baru bisa meleleh alami sekitar… berjam-jam lagi," Jack nyengir maksa, "… maaf,"

Aku diam saja menyaksikan Jack-yang-merasa-bersalah-tapi-tetap-nyengir versus Bunny-yang-saking-marahnya-seperti-akan-mencabuti-bulu-bulunya-sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat," aku melangkah di antara mereka. "Aku punya cat dan kuas di rumah,"

Jack dan Bunny sama-sama menatapku seperti tidak percaya.

"Kita kerjakan manual. Paling tidak lumayan sampai es-nya meleleh."

* * *

"Bagaimana, Jamie?" Jack menunjukkan telur yang dia hias kepadaku.

Aku menatap telur berkaki yang menggigil kedinginan di tangan Jack itu. Telur itu berbalut bunga es yang sangat cantik. Boleh dibilang Jack punya bakat seni yang tinggi. Yah, dia memang terbiasa membuat bunga-bunga es yang cantik, kan?

Sebenarnya itu karena Jack berhenti mencoba melukis setelah dia membekukan tiga kuas-ku.

"Bagus sekali," Ujarku sambil terus melanjutkan telur yang kuhias. Telur itu seperti mengikik kegelian ketika aku menyapunya dengan kuas.

"Kalian jangan gerak-gerak!" Aku mendengar teriakan Bunny yang frustasi.

Telur-telur yang dihias Bunny sangatlah cantik. Hanya saja mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa membiarkan telur-telur itu menghias diri sendiri, dia jadi sebal ketika telur itu begerak sembari ia mengecatnya.

"Oh, biarkan saja si tua penggerutu itu," Jack melambai santai dan melanjutkan menghias (membekukan?) telur-telur yang lain.

"Memangnya tidak akan meleleh?"

"…. Iya juga. Kalau begitu telur-telurku khusus untuk diletakkan di Burgess!" Jack tertawa.

Aku membalas tawa-nya pelan.

"Kau sudah lama tidak ke Burgess, Jack. Kau sesibuk apa, hah?"

"Oh, macam-macam!" Jack memutar telur di tangannya, membuat telur bernasib naas itu terbalut es, "Membantu Bunny untuk persiapan paskah, memilih telur-telur yang bagus, mengajari Bunny caranya untuk tidak takut pada ketinggian, Membantu mengaduk cat di danau…. Yah, dan aku benar-benar tidak sengaja membekukannya! Maksudku kan baik,"

Aku tidak sempat berkomentar karena Jack langsung meloncat bangkit dan meluncur ke arah Bunny.

"Bunny! Coba lihat!" Jack memamerkan telur barkaki gemetar itu.

"AAAAAAAH! Kasihan telurnya, kau setan es!"

Oh, yeah.

Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. Sejak kapan, sih, dia sangat dekat dengan bunny?

"….!"

Telur yang ada di tanganku meronta keras. "O-oh! Maaf, sobat kecil," Telur itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal karena aku nyaris meremasnya sampai pecah.

Aku melihat ke arah Jack dan Bunny yang masih bertengkar. Dan di mataku mereka tidak seperti musuh atau semacamnya.

Malahan mereka seperti sepasang….

Aku nyaris menghentakkan kepalaku ke es terdekat.

* * *

"Selesaaaai!" Jack tertawa ceria sambil menatap telur-telur yang sudah berhias itu menari-nari.

"Yah, es-nya juga sudah hampir meleleh semua," Bunny memaksakan diri untuk tidak melempar boomerang pada Jack yang terlihat begitu ceria. Memangnya ini semua gara-gara siapa?

"Jangan marah lagi, Bunny, kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau paskah adalah lembaran baru dan hidup baru! Kau harus membuang segala hal yang lama!"

"Tapi kau tak pernah baru, Jack. Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti sejak lama," Bunny menggerutu.

Aku hanya tertawa saja ketika mereka melanjutkan argument mereka seperti biasa.

Awal yang baru?

Aku lebih suka yang lama.

Jack yang selalu ada untukku hampir setiap hari.

Jack yang tidak disibukkan oleh urusan-urusan guardian atau apalah itu.

Jack yang hanya memperhatikanku karena dulu hanya akulah yang bisa melihat dia.

"Jamie?"

Aku tersentak kaget ketika Jack tiba-tiba ada di depanku.

"Ya, Jack?"

"Ayo kita pulang!"

* * *

Ketika kembali ke kamarku, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah berbaring. Percayalah, menghias telur paskah dalam jumlah banyak itu sangat melelahkan.

"Ayo, Jamie! Jangan bermalas-malasan! Aku kita bermain lempar salju! Atau kau mau berseluncur? Atau-"

"Jack?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain salju,"

Dan aku menyesali kata-kataku karena Jack langsung terlihat kecewa.

"Kau tidak mau… bermain salju lagi?"

Aku mengangguk.

Jack terlihat semakin kecewa. "Maaf, Jamie… Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau bukan anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sebagai guardianmu-"

"Jack,"

Jack terdiam dan menatapku.

"Kau ingat yang aku katakan tahun lalu?"

Jack terdiam sejenak, seperti memilih kata-kata yang tepat, "…. Tentang kau.. Tidak mau aku jadi guardianmu?"

"Tepat sekali… Dan selain itu?"

Seandainya Jack adalah manusia, pastilah wajahnya sekarang sudah merah, "Tentang kita…," suaranya hilang jadi bisikan, "adalah pasangan?"

Aku tertawa, "Oh, Jack, sudah hampir setahun dan kau masih malu-malu?"

Jack menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat, "Bukan begitu, aku cuma masih belum terbiasa… Oh, ayolah, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melihatku selama 300 tahun dan tiba-tiba saja kau bisa melihatku dan tiba-tiba saja kita jadi… pasangan?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, terbiasalah," aku meraih tangan Jack, "Dan terbiasalah memperlakukan aku seperti pasanganmu."

Jack menaikkan alis,"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak?"

Aku mengernyit, "300 tahun tidak bicara dengan manusia pasti sudah membuat kemampuan sosialmu berkarat! Maksudmu, tidak ada pasangan yang mengajak pasangannya pergi ke tempat orang lain untuk menghias telur paskah dan membiarkan pasangannya sendirian sementara dia sendiri sibuk bertengkar yang terlihat sangat mesra di hadapannya di hari jadian mereka!"

Aku terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan satu paragraph dalam satu tarikan nafas, sementara Jack berusaha mencerna kata-kataku satu persatu.

"Oh, aku pernah melihat ini di sinetron," Jack mengangguk, "Kau cemburu."

Aku tergoda untuk menyiram Jack dengan air panas. Kenapa dia bisa begitu tidak sensitif?

"Aku dan Bunny sudah bertengkar selama hampir 100 tahun," Jack mengingat-ingat, "Itu hal normal yang biasa kami lakukan."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, Jack. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kurasa kau benar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh pasangan. Bermain bola salju tidak cukup?" Jack menatapku bingung.

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak cukup, Jack," dan meraih kedua tangannya yang beku dengan tanganku.

Pelan-pelan, aku menariknya hingga dia ada di atasku dan mengecup bibirnya yang sedingin es.

"Jamie….," Jack menatap mataku dengan ekpresi bingung yang lucu.

"Hmmm?"

Dan dengan tidak begitu pelan memasukkan tangan ke balik sweater birunya untuk merasakan kulit yang -tidak perlu disebutkan lagi- terasa sangat dingin.

"Rasanya… aneh… Apakah pasangan selalu melakukan hal ini? Oh, maksudku, aku selama ini Cuma belajar dari opera sabun yang aku tonton ketika-"

Ucapan Jack terputus ketika aku menggigit lehernya, dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Jack, aku ingin memakanmu,"

"Itu terdengar mengerikan, Jamie."

Jack terlihat panik ketika aku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling suka makanan yang disajikan dingin."

* * *

**Doneeee! Hahahaha. Submittan hari terakhir di festival RotG-nya Chimaira.**

**Ini rating-nya aman banget, dah. Karena saya memang penikmat rating nggak aman, tapi nggak bisa bikin rating nggak aman /nggak jelas. Tapi nggak masuk hitungan juga nggak papa, deh, ikut memeriahkan aja XDD.**

**Fujoshi power! Nggak peduli cercaan apa yang kami dapatkan, kami akan selalu doki-doki ketika melihat fanart BunnyxJack! /nggak jelas banget.**

**Dan terakhir…. Selamat paskah!**

**Dan yang di bawah ini extended ending. Mungkin kalau saya yang bikin RotG, beneran saya buat kayak gini.**

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun lalu...**

Aku melambai kepada Jamie.

Tetapi wajah Jamie yang tampak kecewa membuatku berat untuk melangkah.

"Kau akan pergi, Jack? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kalau Pitch kembali? Dan kalau aku mulai melupakanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Jamie. Apakah kau berhenti percaya pada bulan ketika dia tidak bersinar karena matahari?"

Aku menunjuk dada Jamie.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sini. Dan itu membuatmu jadi guardian juga!"

Aku tersenyum, melambai sekali lagi kepadanya, tetapi Jamie tiba-tiba berlari dan menubrukku.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau cuma ada di sini, Aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuhmu, kan?"

Tangan kecilnya yang memelukku mencengkeramku dengan erat.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku. DI sini, di sampingku,"

"Kalau aku sudah besar nanti," Jamie menengadah, menatapku dengan mata yang pasti, "Aku akan jadi guardianmu, Jack! Aku akan selalu melindungimu!"

Dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi mendengarnya

**Best Served Frozen - end.**


End file.
